This invention relates to a fastener slider holding device which is adapted to be employed for attaching fastener chains to a fastener slider when a slide fastener is subjected to finishing process or the slide fastener is sewn onto a clothing article.
A variety of fastener slider holding devices have been proposed, but in most of the previously proposed fastener slider holding devices, since the slider mount of the slider holder is formed with a downwardly slanted groove or recess in which the pull tab of a fastener slider hangs down, when the fastener slider is fed to the slider mount, it is required that the pull tab be dropped into the groove or recess at a downwardly slanted angle. Thus, the slider feed device associated with the slider holding device is also required to have a complicated mechanism which is adapted to grip a fastener slider in a position above the slider mount and move the slider downwardly to the slider mount where the slider is set. Such type of fastener slider holding device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2028/76, 7420/76, 28057/77 and 28422/77. It has been also proposed to form a pull tab receiving recess in one side of the slider holder (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 91306/1980, for example). However, since a pull tab engaging piece of the slider holder always extends to a position where the engaging piece engages in the hole in the pull tab hanging down within the tab receiving recess, the pull tab engaging piece is always engaged in the hole in the pull tab when the tab is set on the slider mount. Therefore, after the fastener chains have been threaded through the fastener slide, when the slider assembly is taken out of the slider holding device, the pull tab is required to be disengaged from the pull tab engaging piece by pulling the tab forwardly of the engaging piece to thereby place limitation on the automatic removal of the slider assembly.